Of Adventures and Encounters
by Tsukiko Lily
Summary: Chance meetings and minor accidents in the early-morning forest. Inspired by someone who was saying these two characters should meet. Something less angsty than is usual for me, which is a nice change?


**Author's Note:** This is simple and shortish and inspired by a random ancient conversation I stumbled across while browsing a forum. ^^; Someone just _had_ to mention Sharron/Russell, and my mind just _had_ to decide that I should try to make that work. I think it actually does! At least, thus far. I didn't really bring any romance in to this one and just stuck with a "what if they met?" sort of story. Though, I worry that I didn't do Sharron correctly, since it's been a while since I've seen her in canon. Also, more Russell, but I think this one is less angsty and generally kind of different. I think I see him as studious/damaged/boyish, and I tried to bring out his boyish side a bit more in this one. Oh, Russell. Wandering around in the woods and overstepping your limits. 3 Anyway, enjoy it, if this is the kind of thing you would enjoy.

**Warnings:** If corny fic or minor injuries upset you… Well, I'll just assume they don't. Just be glad nobody in this one is obviously mentally unstable in some way. ^^;

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** We all want a Russell of our very own, but it's just not going to happen. And for the record, I don't own anything else Rune Factory related, either.

**Of Adventures and Encounters**

Russell had a tendency to wake up too early. He had always assumed that he picked it up in his soldier days, when being awake and on his feet quickly likely meant the difference between life and death. But in the peaceful bookish life he had found himself in, it seemed more a nuisance than an asset. He often found himself up before the sun, spending a few restless hours watching the sky mellow from a vibrant royal to a misty pale blue, shifting positions periodically in a futile attempt to find his way back to sleep. This rarely worked, so he usually resorted to one of two favored morning pastimes. He would begin re-reading a book he particularly liked, or, on more pleasant days, he spent his mornings wandering the town.

On this day, he had chosen the latter option, though the weather hadn't been as pleasant as he hoped. Spring had arrived, green was returning to the world, and he had even seen a few delicate Moondrop flowers fighting their way through the soil. Even so, it seemed like winter still held the mornings in a tight, icy grip. Russell exhaled with a slight shiver, watching as his breath languidly escaped his lungs in cloudy white streams. The bottoms of his pants were damp and chilly from walking through the dewy grass, and he regretted not bringing his coat, finding the shirt he had slept in the night before somewhat insufficient. The cool air on his bare arms made his hair stand on end. He supposed it made him feel a bit cleaner, though, especially with the way the sunlight filtered through the mist. The whole world seemed bright and fresh and somewhat blurry. _Not being able to go to sleep, _he supposed, _has its benefits_

Russell noted that he was wandering closer and closer to the forest. Through the tall trees and deepening shadows, he could see the pale outlines of worn stone and the sparkle of water. Kasimir Ruins. He had seen the beautifully decayed structure through the trees many times, but he was cautious by nature and didn't trust his athletic skills, so he had always put off approaching them for some day in the future when he was better prepared. He gazed in to the forest for a while longer. The ruins looked so inviting in the morning light. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a look around.

It was a bit colder in the shade of the forest, and a good deal darker. Russell was somewhat taken in by his white breath in the shadows, and the way the haze lead the sunlight through the trees in crisp beams. Under his feet, wet twigs made muffled snapping sounds. All of this made him feel like he might finally be able to get to sleep, which struck him as cruelly ironic. But soon enough, the spell cast on him by the lulling sights and sounds of the forest was broken, and he came to his senses upon reaching the clearing. The lake, the ruins, shining in the mist and morning sun. Russell wondered how he'd go about getting closer to the ruins themselves. There were a number of gigantic lily pads floating on the still water, and he had overheard some people mentioning walking on them. Still, he didn't want to risk capsizing one, at least not until it warmed up a bit. He then noticed a fallen column and what appeared to be a log, seemingly fashioned in to a crude bridge. It was damp and mossy, but it at least seemed more structurally sound than walking on floating leaves. Perhaps against his better judgment, he stepped on to the slippery wet stone.

Somewhere in the middle of the bridge, he realized that he had made a mistake. Keeping his footing was harder than he had anticipated, so he had to proceed slowly and watch his steps carefully. Still, he was getting closer to the ruins, it seemed as though it would be harder to turn back than to continue. _Alright, just one more step_… Perhaps it was overconfidence, or that the idea of being so close to exploring the ruins had distracted him. Whatever the cause, Russell's final step was badly misplaced, and sent him skidding off the wet wood and on to the stone floor in front of the ruins' doorway. It was one of those moments when he was genuinely terrified that he had unwittingly stumbled upon a quick but painful death. He thought back to when he was climbing a tree as a child and badly misjudged the distance between two branches, ending up crumpled on the ground, endlessly thankful that he had broken his glasses, not his neck. Just when he thought his life was about to flash before his eyes, his thoughts were interrupted by his body hitting the stone with a harsh smack that made him groan in pain.

Russell was struggling to regain composure. _Ok. I don't think I hit my head. And thinking this is a pretty sure sign that I'm not dead or dying._ Even after establishing that he probably wasn't in any imminent danger, he found it hard to get up. The fall had left him stunned and somewhat injured. His ribs felt bruised, and his forearms were scuffed from breaking the fall. He felt a sharp sting in his lower leg, and, somewhat painfully, shifted his position to investigate. His pant leg was torn and bloody, and his shin was badly scraped. Not knowing what else to do, he kept still on the cold ground and waited for the ache to let up a bit before he stood up and made his way back home. That was when he heard soft, echoing footsteps coming from inside the ruins. He wondered if it could be a monster, or just a dangerous human. He didn't feel like he could defend himself in his condition. Sure, he had engaged in hand-to-hand combat while in worse pain during his misspent youth in the war, but that felt like ages ago, and…

"…Pardon me, are you injured?"

Russell followed the sound of the voice. The source turned out to be directly above him, a woman with silver hair. Pale, blue eyes, white dress, strange jewelry. In this light, it seemed like she couldn't be a real person. Still, he felt as though he had seen her before.

"I'm alright. I just… Slipped. Really, it's fine."

He realized that he probably looked like a lunatic, lying there bleeding on what seemed to be this woman's front step in his inadequate clothing, still wet and dirty from his trek through the woods. And he wasn't sure, but he realized that he probably still had bed hair.

"That's good, then. Do you need any help standing."

Russell, mute, extended his hand. Something about her made him go quiet, and he didn't find it at all unpleasant. She moved in a peculiarly graceful fashion, and made eye contact with him in a way he didn't recall encountering before. Slowly, she pulled him to his feet. Standing actually felt less painful.

"Thanks… So, you live here? Must be nice."

The woman smiled.

"Only during the day. I return to the inn to rest at night."

"Yes, I've seen you coming and going! I was wondering where I knew you from."

"You look a bit familiar as well. I think I've seen you leaving the library in the evenings. Yes, it almost had to be you, I don't believe I've seen anyone around here with those particular frames."

Russell smirked slightly. He was used to people he didn't know well recognizing his glasses before anything else. The conversation reminded him that the fall had knocked them out of place. He adjusted them before continuing to speak.

"Ok, so you're the woman in white I've seen at the inn, but I don't believe I've ever gotten your name. Mine… I'm Russell. A librarian. Pleased to meet you."

Russell extended his hand. The woman, amused by his formality and rumpled appearance, laughed quietly and shook his hand lightly.

"…Sharron. My name is Sharron."

"…Sharron? Alright, I can remember that."

"I'm sure you will… Would you like me to put a pot of tea on and see if we can do something about your leg?"

"No, I have to head home and open up shop for the day. But tea sounds nice. Tell you what, it's my day off tomorrow. I'll come by and we can have a proper chat."

Sharron smiled.

"I'd enjoy that. Just make sure you use the lily pads next time. They are more stable than one would think, and much safer than the bridge on days like this. …Hold on, you said you're a librarian. I have something you might like."

With that, she disappeared in to the ruins once more. Russell remained outside, listening to the silence. After a few moments, she returned holding a worn brown book.

"This is a book of mine. About the ruins. I've already read it several times, so it might be time it was your book instead."

Russell almost couldn't contain his happiness. It had been ages since he'd had a new book.

"I… Thank you! Are you sure it's alright?"

"I'm positive. Enjoy it."

"I will! I've already read everything in the library at least once, so…"

Russell regretted mentioning that. Every time he did, someone looked at him as though he had sprouted another head. Sharron merely smiled.

"I knew you were the sort of person I'd enjoy speaking with."

"Oh… Thanks… Well, I can't be late, so I really should be off."

"Farewell. Until tomorrow."

Russell followed the lily pads across the lake, finding that they were much less perilous than the bridge. The mist had largely evaporated and the sun had risen to a higher point in the sky, the magical morning sun turning in to something brighter, more oppressive. He thought that Cecilia was probably going to wake up soon, that the time to unlock the doors was nearing, that Tori would be coming in to start her shift. As he stepped on to the shore and once again entered the dark forest, he thought about how different this had been from all those other restless early mornings. Hidden among the shadows of countless trees, he paused to examine his gift. The book was cool and dry and smelled like ages that had passed long, long ago.


End file.
